


Donuts

by iloveitblue



Series: Not a prompt [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Donuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they share donuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts

"Hey Coulson, Heads up!"

Phil looked up from his work in time to catch a package of Little Debbie Powdered donuts. He stared at it for a moment longer and turned to Clint who was enjoying his own pack, but Chocolate. 

"Donuts?" He asks.

"Yeah. You’ve been at HQ for what? 2 days?"

Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose. The tiredness settling in. “Why powdered donuts?”

"Well, you remember that time when we went to New Mexico and you got both because you couldn’t decide?" Phil opened his own pack and takes one out. Clint snatches it and eats it before Phil could do anything. He grins at the older man and hands him one of the chocolate donuts. "This way, you get to have both but not be too full after eating. I’m a genius, and you’re welcome."

Phil stares at the chocolate donut in his hand and he smiles. “Thank you, Clint.”

Clint grinned. “Happy National Donut Day, Sir.”

"Happy National Donut Day"

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found on tumblr here](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/88003897001/hey-coulson-heads-up-phil-looked-up-from-his)


End file.
